A Fathers Love
by Saturnpyroprincess
Summary: HP/SM crossover! Usagi remembers her past life and she also remembers another life. Her Father is___ and he is after her. Already he has killed the Inner Senshi but why is he after her and does he love her? and who is Serena's True love. vote for couples
1. Daddy?

A Fathers love  
  
Thanks goes out to my nee-chans Grace, Crystal, MIMI, and Momo and to Silver Moon Goddess she made me want to write a Hp/SM ficcie so thank them.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did I would be married to Oliver wood or in other word Sean Biggerstaff.   
Don't forget to review people cause I know how many of you read it and now review cause I have Support service mwahahahahahahaahahahahahaha. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. CHOW  
  
Her name was Serenity. In one of her past lives she was Princess Serenity of the Sillver Alliance, in another she was Sailor Cosmos Goddess of the Stars. Now reborn again as Usagi Tsukino her life is turned upside down. At first when her life first began as Usagi she had no idea who she once was, she was a klutz and a crybaby, She could hardly do anything right. But now after much suffering on her part it is her turn to be happy her turn to finally remember. Or is it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"five more minutes Luna"  
  
"Usagi no baka get up now!"  
  
"Fine and I was having such a good dream too"  
  
"You can't always be like this. You need to learn to be responsible. What are you going to do when I am not here to wake you up?"  
  
"Luna can't you let me live a little. We have spent most of my teenage years fighting youma. I had to learn to grow up then. Don't you think I should have some time to be a teenager."  
  
"Usa…."  
  
"OH MY KAMI I AM GOING TO BE LATE! LUNA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME. REI IS GOING TO BE SO MAD."  
  
Running around her room wildly getting everything ready Usagi got dressed and dashed out of her room. Running down the streets of Tokyo tornado Usagi.   
  
Usagi POV  
  
Luna always thinks that she knows everything. But how would she feel being bombarded by new emotions and feelings. I thought I was in love with Mamo-chan but now I don't know. Everything is changing. I am getting more memories back, more then I should. 2 past lives who would have thought. And now I have to wear a mask to make sure they don't notice anything different. Gone is the Usagi they once knew. All my powers are back to me.  
  
Flashback  
  
Usagi was asleep on her bed with the moon shining on her face. It made her hair glitter like the most beautiful silver stream THE RIVER OF SERENITY.   
  
In Usagi's Dream  
  
"where am I? Whats going on?"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"who is it? Who's there?"  
  
A beautiful silver light came down clearing the fog. A regal figure in a majestic white dress walked slowly towards the shocked princess. A smile tugging at her perfect lips.  
  
"Daughter."  
"Mother" with the a cry of happiness Usagi ran right into her mothers awaiting arms. The Queen smiled threw her tears making her already beautiful face exquisite. Taking her daughter by the shoulder the Queen pushed her back gently to look her over.   
  
"It's been so long my dear. But it's time for you to take back what is rightfully yours. Remember that past and beyond. Become what you once were. Let them who you were once reappear and your memory to you I return." With those words a horrible pain started at the pit of Usagi's stomach spreading to her toes and all over her body. Her head throbbed with a uncontrolled pain. The Pain was to much for Usagi she fell and collapsed, her mother catching her. The only thing she was able to do was lay down and listen waiting for the pain to subside.   
  
"I am sorry but I know you wanted this and I could not deny it. All your abilities were locked away due to my stupidity. I was scared for you and for your power. I was scared that you would become what your father wanted a evil being to rule with him. My dear when we were attacked during the Silver Millennium it wasn't just by Beryl, but also your father. When I first married him I thought he was wonderful. being a powerful person on Saturn also helped. But then after the marriage he showed me his true Colors. He was Evil and I made the mistake of having him reborn. I thought he would change and I did it also cause I still and always will love him. Isn't it funny me a pure being in love with evil. When you wake up everything will come back to you. All your powers and all of your past lives. The only thing that you may not remember soon is who is your true soul mate. Maybe it is Endymion or it may be someone else, even I do not know who your heart truly loved. And on last thing before you go I want you to have this ring. Even though your father may not love me he will always love you. And I made sure that you got all your belongings from your past in your subspace pocket. Goodbye remember I will always love you and I am always here watching over you." with that The Regal Queen of the greatest empire disappeared  
  
End of dream  
  
IN her sleep Usagi smiled and it seemed she was changing. She was growing in her sleep and gone was the little girl and out came the woman.  
  
End of flashback  
  
But who was mother talking about and who is my father. I know she had him reborn years before me but why. Doe he truly still love me and is he still evil………  
  
"Odango your late." taken out of her thoughts Usagi looked up   
  
"Oh hi Rei"  
  
"Jees Odango can you be on time for anything?"  
  
"Hmph" I will not blow her brains out. I will not blow her brains out Usagi thought while repeating the line to keep her cool. In the inside she was fuming on the outside she was smiling.  
  
"Whatever Usagi. Come on everyone is waiting for you"  
  
Sighing Usagi walked with Rei into her room.   
  
End of Usagi's POV  
  
It was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday study session but that it was not. The girls had no clue what was going on. They never saw it coming the evil that was after there princess. And to get to Usagi the senshi needed to be iliminated and this time someone would make sure they couldn't come back.  
  
3rd person POV  
  
The girls where studying and talking to each other. Then there was a loud rumble and the Shrine was attacked. Youma were everywhere. Hundreds upon hundreds. Usagi stood shocked but for some reason she thrived for a fight. She knew she could take them on but why couldn't she move? The other Senshi formed a barrier around her.  
  
"Usagi-chan we can't let you fight this battle there's to many and we can't risk you getting hurt so run." Makoto Screamed at usagi  
  
"NO you guys please let me fight we can beat them please"  
  
"No Odango Makoto is right we are supposed to protect you and you can't possibly win with all these youma."  
  
"Yeah Usagi-chan as leader of the inner senshi I can't allow you our princess to be hurt. I'm sorry but this time princess you cannot stop us. We HAVE to protect you it's our duty."  
  
"Yeah Usagi-chan. You are needed, without you the world will collapse you are the ultimate goodness Usagi-chan and we knew even from the beginning one day we would have to sacrifice ourselves for you. You were our only friend. We were all loners with nothing. Without you I don't think we could ever be happy. We all love Usagi-chan remember that."   
  
"Oh Ami, Mina, Rei, Makoto I know but please I can help."  
  
"NO Usagi-chan we will not allow it. We are sending you to the time gates and that is final. Goodbye Usagi. We love you." Mina said threw her tears. With that all the inners screamed out there phrase  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MAR CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MAKE-UP"  
  
Holding there hands together they glowed with there respected color and transported her to the time gates while they stayed to protect the people.  
  
"Minna no. Please no." was the last they heard from there beloved princess.  
  
AT THE TIME GATES  
  
A crumpled and tearstained Usagi appeared. Her sobbing form just laying there.  
  
"Usagi-Hime they did it to protect you. Can you really blame them? They all love you so very much."  
  
"Setsuna can I look threw your mirrors to see what happened please. I need to know."  
  
"Of course Hime."  
  
Walking towards a breathtaking mirror that seemed to be filled with fog. Looking into it Usagi saw the fight.  
  
Back with the inners  
  
  
The fight was going badly for the inners. Mercury was bruised and battered, Jupitor had a broken leg, only Venus and Mars were left without to many injuries. A youma appeared behind mars and shot a green liquid at her. It hit her straight on the arma and burned her skin leaving a stench. With her arm limp and hurting Mars sent a fire ball destroying a couple Youma. Venus sent a Venus love me chain at more youma destroying them. But more came and out numbered her. Youma after youma sent an attack after her flaming snakes, Green ooze and even knives with black energy. They all hit her and she crumpled to the floor almost dead.   
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahaahah. DO you really think you can win Senshi. I will defeat you so come join me or die."  
  
"Never you freaking ass hole. We will fight to keep people safe. Mercury Aua Rhapsody!!!!!!!" The attack Hit many youma but it still went on to where the voice was coming from, But a sheild came up and stopped the attack. A man in a cloak appeared before them dressed in all black. A cloud of evil around him.  
  
"Ha is that all you can do well if that is your choice then so be it. Avada Kedavera!!!!!"  
  
With a shrill scream all the Inner senshi fell limp to the ground. Bloody, motionless, and dead.  
  
"I will make sure you filthy Senshi never come back and I shall kill all that is close to your princess." With a evil cackle The cloaked being left.  
  
THE TIME GATES  
  
"Sets who was that and why does he want me?"  
  
"Hime am I right in guessing that your mother finally gave you back your memories?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"You will know in time. But in your subspace pocket are a few things that you need that your mother gave you. Do you remember all the magic you were tought on the moon?"  
  
"yes I remember. But what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I think it would be safer if you stayed with your Uncle."  
  
"You Mean Uncle Dumbledore and Cousin Snape?"  
  
"Yes Hime it seems that there is a new evil that wants you and you will be safer with Your uncle."  
  
"But Sets What about the Senshi? Will they ever come back?"  
  
"Time is changing, your Destiny is unknown now Usagi-Hime. I no longer know what is to happen."  
  
"Do I have to go alone?"  
  
"I am sorry but yes we are needed here to protect you from afar. Haruka and Michiru will be in Tokyo to protect the people from youma and Hotaru is only 6 so she will stay here with me to guard the Gates."  
  
"Very well Sets. I know my way around the world now since I have my memories back. It's just weird to have it back. But what I don't get is why can't I just fight this person now?"  
  
"Because you are also needed at Hogwarts to protect someone and because I don't think you will be able to kill this person just like that. And we need information and if you did kill him then I think in the end you may regret what you did. But first here is your Ticket for the train and your school supplies. I know you are use to using your hands when doing magic but I think it would startle people to much if you did, so please get a wand "  
  
"Fine but I will not wait forever Setsuna. Along with my powers comes my temper and my authority. I shall go to London and Get my things. I don't need to go to gringots since all my money is in my subspace pocket. But please visit me At Hogwarts along with the outers. One Question before I leave what happens to the pink haired spore?"  
  
"Even that I do not know it all depends on you. I suggest you leave before anything else happens. Goodbye Hime and I will visit along with the outers."   
  
"Bye Setsuna." With a final wave Usagi teleported to a dark corner of Diagon Alley.   
  
IN THE DARK CORNER OF DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Usagi came out of the dark corner looking very different she no longer wore her magical mask. Finaly she allowed her true form to appear. Her hair was as silver as the moon and it glittered like the stars. Her Face flawless and more mature finally making her look the age of 16 not 13. Her lips were red, pert, and perk, Eyes silver with a hint of the old sapphire it use to be. She was no longer short now she was at a tall 5'7". Her whole body was more mature as well making many men turn there heads and drool.  
  
TIME SKIP  
  
It took many hours for Usagi to get her things and she was getting irritated. Threw her whole day she couldn't stop men from staring at her all she wanted to do was hit them all. Finally the only thing for her to get was her wand. Upon entering Olivanders Usagi felt the tug of familiarity and she couldn't shake the feeling off.   
  
"Ahhh the new transfer student Yes." Ollivander asked her  
  
"Yes and I need a wand."  
  
"Very well. What is your wand arm. And lets get these measurements."  
  
"Here try this one" "no No definitely not." "Hmmmm. NOPE." Hour after hour went threw but still no wand was found for Usagi. Finally after Usagi got to the point of breaking screamed.  
  
"can I just look for my own wand this will take forever if you do it." without waiting for his answer Usagi looked around until she felt the tug of familiarity again following where she thought it came from Usage ended up in the back of the store where many different color wands were held. Taking hold of a silver box Usagi Opened it. In the box was a beautiful wand made of PURE BLACK WOOD and she knew that it was the wand for her. She felt all her scouts essence in it along with something of her mothers. Going back to the front of the store she presented Ollivander the wand and she flicked her wrist and the solar system was presented in a array of colors. She looked at Ollivanders shocked face and smiled. Paying for the Wand Usagi left the store and went to the leaky cauldron to get a room for the night.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Usagi woke up refreshed and ready to go to Hogwarts. After putting all of her things in a trunk with intricate designs of the stars and planets she put the trunk in her subspace pocket along with anything else that she left out. The with a flurry of silver dust she teleported to the Hogwarts Express 9/3. Entering the train Usagi went in search for a empty compartment. Finding one in the Back of the train Usagi made sure the door was locked she wanted to be alone and undisturbed.  
  
Usagi was asleep when the Train lurched to a stop. Getting herself to look presentable Usagi walked out the door and out of the train. To Her surprise Her uncle was there to greet her along with Snape.  
  
Deciding to not talk yet they all waited till they were out of ear shot from all the other students.  
  
"Usa-chan it's been Way to long my dear."  
  
"Yes it has Uncle Dumbledore and you to Snape-chan"  
  
"Yes it is good to see you too Usa-chan. And your in my class for potions so you better be good." Snape teased his favourite cousin.  
  
Usagi Smiled for the first time since the Senshi's death and she knew she would try to be happy here at Hogwarts.  
Looking at Snape she just shook her head and kept on smiling.   
  
"SO Usagi-chan are you sure you want to continue with the name Usagi?"  
  
"No Snape-chan I think I'll change it to………Serena….Yeah that sounds like a good name for me. Serena Tenshi Cosmos."  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW OR ELSE 


	2. Oh where oh where Shall the sorting hat ...

Hi Hi all I know it's been long hasn't it? But finally here it is, the 2nd chapter to A Fathers Love. Thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
  
Silverluv-thanks and dun worry I will update it faster. I promise and I loved the review  
  
  
Empressblade-thanks for the beautiful review and you need to update your story ASAP!  
  
  
ChriszAngel -Girl u need to watch more Sailormoon then maybe u can understand it better. But I am glad u still like it.  
  
  
Crystal Setsuna- Thank you so much the review you gave me was a wonderful ego boost.   
  
  
QueenPiscies -Really one of the best? *blushes* aww your soo sweet  
  
  
Anjel-Thanks I am glad someone loves it. And for the pairing you voted for I am leaning towards that pairing.  
  
  
Sweetie Pie- lol haha thanks. It's really that good? Aww thanks for putting the story on your fave list. That was really nice of you!  
  
  
Jewel Peri-Oh dun worry I am intending on making it that. Hopefully more ppl will vote for that pairing. Cause if more ppl vote for a different pairing then I am in trouble. te he he  
  
  
solarmistress17- Thanks I was really trying to be original!  
  
  
Dragon- Yes let the evilness over come you...*coughcoughoopscoughcough*  
  
  
Sorry I know I made Snape OOC but I need him to be like that when he is around Serena.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon nor do I own Harry Potter but I wish I did.  
  
  
A Fathers Love  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Usagi, now known as Serena, walked into the Hogwarts castle next to her Uncle and cousin. She was nervous, Scared, and she was feeling a little lonely. But, some how she knew she wouldn't be lonely for to long, and by the many stares she was getting from many of the male population of the students she knew she wouldn't have much privacy either. Walking past the scared first years who haven't been sorted yet, Serena walked up to the teachers table and sat down with her Uncle, waiting for her turn to put on the sorting hat.  
  
  
"Does Mamouro know you are here Sere-chan?" Snape asked his cousin with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
"Unfortunately I haven't been able to reach him. It's seems as if we are drifting apart. I no longer know if I   
love him."  
  
  
"I told you since the beginning Sere-chan that Mamouro was no good."  
  
  
"Please Sev-chan I have to many thought in my head right now. I feel like I am about to burst."  
  
  
"Very well. It seems like it will be your turn to go up soon Sere-chan."  
  
  
While Serena and Snape were having their whispered conversation, over at the Gryffndor table another whispered conversation was happening.  
  
  
"Who do you think she is Ron?" Harry asked a boy with redish hair and freckles who was sitting next him.  
  
  
"I have no idea Harry but bloody hell she is Pretty. Do you think she is a full Veela?"   
  
  
"I don't think so Ron, she seems to be a lot prettier then a Veela and why do you think Snape is being so nice to her?" Hermione a girl with bushy brown hair asked them. "Do you think she could be the new   
professor? But she looks way to young to be one."  
  
  
" I don't know Hermione, but go take a look at the Slytherin table it seems Malfoy has also fallen for her." Hermione and Ron both turned and looked at the Slytherin table, and just like Harry said Draco Malfoy, the biggest jerk in Hogwarts was gawking at the Beautiful silver haired goddess sitting next to Snape.   
  
  
Back up at the professors' table, Professor Dumbledore got up.  
  
  
"Welcome back to another year of Magic. It seems that this year will be very interesting indeed, for we have a new student with us this year. She is a Transfer student from Tokyo, Japan. She is a very powerful witch and I expect you all to respect her privacy. Serena Tenshi Cosmos."   
  
  
The girl next to Professor Dumbledore got up and walked gracefully to the sorting hat. The way she walked mesmerized everyone. The girls couldn't find it in their heart to hate her for taking all the males attention, she seemed to sweet to hate. And they could tell by her eyes that the young woman went threw tough times.   
  
  
Serena sat on the three-legged stool and placed the ragged hat upon her head.   
  
  
"Hello my Queen. Which house to put you in? You have qualities for all the houses, it is to hard for me to choose. Do you have a house you wish to be in my Queen?"  
  
  
"Hello there dear hat. It seems that I cannot be in the same house that I was in before. It was destroyed was it not?"  
  
  
"Yes my Queen, the senshi house has been destroyed and a curse has been put upon the rooms of your senshi."  
  
  
"Well then. I wish for you to choose for I cannot choose the house I wish to be in."  
  
  
The ragged old sorting hat thought and thought. Minutes passed. Then 10 minutes passed but still the hat could not think of which house to put her in. After 30 minutes of thinking the hat finally spoke.  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledor I cannot choose a house for her today. Come back in a week and I shall tell you my choice then. But for now let her sit at the Professors table and have her class's with the different houses."  
  
  
There was much chatter as all the students started talking in an uproar. "This has never happened before." one student said.  
  
  
"Who do you think she really is" another exclaimed "WOW the sorting hat must be really dumbfounded to want to wait a whole week to answer which house she is to be in." Ginny Weasly said to her brothers excitedly.  
  
  
"SILENCE" Dumbledores voice of authority cut threw the chatter. "As the hat said our new transfer student shall stay here at the Professors table. She will sleep in a guestroom for now. And she will be in at least one of your houses' class. Another announcement for today is that we have a new DaDa professor. Some of you may know her from one of her best selling books, "How to Defend yourself from Psychos" and "Monkeys That are Definitely Not Monkeys But Something in Disguise." By Professor Aya Celeste. You all will also have a student teacher that, hopefully some of you may remember. Oliver Wood. Now let the Feast Begin."  
  
  
Serena walked back to the professors' table and sat down tiredly. Dumbledore looked at his niece with a fatherly smile.   
  
  
"Serena what class's would you like to take my dear?"  
  
  
"Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, History of magic, Care of Magical creatures. I think that's it."  
  
  
"Very well then. Your room will in the right tower near the painting of a white rabbit the password is moonlight serenade."  
  
  
"Thank you Uncle Dumbeldore. See you tomorrow, I am really tired after today. Good night Snape-chan"  
  
  
"Goodnight Sere-chan. be prepared for your first full day of class's tomorrow." Snape warned his cousin.  
  
  
"Good night Serena."  
  
  
Serena wasn't truly tired, she just was sick of all the people staring at her like she was an animal at the zoo. She started walking towards the right tower when the stairs started rumbling and it started moving so she was force to hold on tightly. The stairs were moving towards the middle tower, making Serena walk up the stairs. It looked old dusty and hardly used. Serena was shaking with sad memories. The middle tower was the tower that her senshi and her always used. She didn't want to go in, but she knew she had to see the remains of her old house even though most of it was destroyed.   
  
  
No one really knew what happened that destroyed the middle tower and gave it a curse. But some believed that when the legendary Moon Princess died that the room was so saddened by the loss it brought a curse upon itself.   
  
  
Serena walked slowly towards the tower. She could feel her heart beat, thump thump thump, She could hear the creek of the wood where her feet touched. The air felt tense and she felt herself shiver. Serena touched the doorknob that lead to the legendary Senshi House. She opened the door and stepped into the dusty common room, but what she saw in front of her made her heart stop.   
  
  
There in front of her was her father. He was sitting there in all his glory, a black cloak surrounded him like a majestic waterfall. Serena smiled a genuine smile and ran up to her father. She hugged him fiercely, Her father looked confused for a minute but then he shook his head and hugged his daughter back.   
  
  
Serena looked up into her father's eyes and saw something different about them.  
  
  
"Daddy why are you here?"  
  
  
"I am here to kill you."  
  
  
Serena reeled back from her father looking at him in shock. Her eyes were wide with fear. How could her own father do this to her, he was supposed to love and care for her. Then Serena remembered what her mother told her. Her father was evil, he was not capable of giving his very own daughter a fathers love.   
  
  
Serena's eyes hardened with anger. Her arm swung back and she punched her father right across the face.  
  
  
"How dare you, it was because of you that the whole kingdom died, it was your fault, all your fault. I hate you, I really hate you there is nothing you can do now. You ruined my life." As Serena was speaking her voice was becoming smaller and smaller until she broke down, sobbing her heart out. How come no matter what happened she was always destined to get hurt, weather she got hurt emotionally or psychically. She always got hurt.  
  
  
While she was on the floor crying, Serena didn't hear the door open. Someone moved towards her and picked her up. Finally when she felt arms around her did she look up.   
  
  
"Sere-chan didn't the hat tell you that this room was cursed?"  
  
  
"Yes, but I don't see anything or feel anything that could be the curse."  
  
  
"Sere-chan you just went threw some of the curse. This room is cursed so that whomever was in here faced there most feared future. What you just saw was an illusion. It breaks down all your barriers that you cannot fight it. Unless you know the truth about the room."  
  
  
"So what your trying to tell me is what just happened isn't true?"  
  
  
"I never said it wasn't true. I just said it was your most feared future. It all just depends on you and your choices for how it will turn out."  
  
  
"Thanks Sev-chan, I am just really worried now. Can you put me down so I can get out of this room please?"  
  
  
"Sure Sere-chan, but don't come into this room again. That was just one of it's minor curses I don't want you to go threw another one, no matter how powerful you are. You may be Cosmos but I still don't want you getting hurt."  
  
  
"Severus, do not utter that name here. I don't want it going around."  
  
  
Snape chuckled. "As you wish."  
  
  
Snape put down Serena and they both walked out of the cursed room missing the glowing eyes that were watching them. Waiting, just waiting for the right time to attack.  
  
  
Serena and Snape separated after meeting up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Serena chuckled amused by Snape yelling at them being out so late and taking away points from Gryffndor. Serena now in the right tower, layed down on her bed and let sleep over take her. But unfortunately for her she awoken by a scream sent to her telepathically by someone scared out of their mind.  
  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
HAHAHAHAH I am soo mean wasn't that just a beautiful cliffy. I love Cliff hangers. Well actually that wasn't a big cliffy. I was going to just stop it after she opened the door to the cursed room. But I decided to be nice and give you guys some more. I hope you guys like it, cause I worked really hard for that chapter. I promise I will update as soon as I can. REVIEW if you want the next chapter out sooner. 


	3. Evil? Serena centered and 3 guys to choo...

A Fathers Love chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sm and J.K. Rowling owns HP. So don't sue!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
You all better thank Silver Moon Goddess, Silverluv, TomZangel, Crystal Setsuna cause without them then this chapter wouldn't be out!  
Make sure to review, I love reviews and I'm trying to reach a goal, to have over 1,000 reviews. Call me greedy, cause I am, But that goal is for when I am finished with the whole story! So here it is people, the third chapter of A Fathers Love, Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Serena teleported to where the scream was coming from. There on the bed, in an entangled mess was a person. A Person who was usually mysterious and hardly ever angered, always calm. Serena looked at the person and couldn't hold back her laughter. Setsuna, the usual calm senshi was on the floor looking very shocked. Serena couldn't figure it out, there was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Setsuna stood up and Serena knew what was wrong. Setsuna looked younger a lot younger. She looked about 16 and Setsuna had a look, now of horror instead of astonishment   
  
"Sets you didn't see this in the time gates did you?" Serena asked her horror stricken senshi.  
  
"Actually I didn't see this coming at all."  
  
"What do you think could have caused it?"  
  
"Setsuna-mama, what's going on?" a now older Hotaru walked into the room.  
  
"Oh my God. It's like you both swapped ages, Hotaru is now the older one. This is Crazy." A shocked Serena said to them.  
  
"I know Sere-mama, but now what can we do? I was supposed to go to Hogwarts with you as a surprise, but now it seems like I can't." Hotaru then had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe Setsuna-mama could go in my place."  
  
Setsuna looked at Hotaru dumbfounded. She didn't want to be a teenager again. Being old was hard enough, but being a teenager again that would be hell, also going to Hogwarts where there were lots of people and that meant lots of teenaged boys who couldn't control there hormones. Setsuna begged for it to be a nightmare. What was even worse was the fact that she wasn't quite sure she could control her hormones either. She wanted very badly to curse Hotaru for even thinking of the idea. Sighing, she looked towards her Hime who had a weird look in her eye, and that look definitely meant trouble. Sitting down on the floor Setsuna wanted to cry.  
  
Hotaru was in heaven, now she didn't have to be a student again, she could teach at Hogwarts and be a teacher and she could play matchmaker for her Hime and Setsuna. Who would have thought that someone out there was helping her out, but what happened to swap their ages? Hotaru's eyes darkened and she looked at Setsuna and herself, but she couldn't even find a trace of who it was behind the crime.   
  
Serena, who inside was laughing gaily, would have thought acting all innocent would work and erase her from the suspected list. Setsuna really needed to go out and the age change was really good for her. Hotaru would also do better being older, she always did act older. Smiling Serena started walking out the door. Turning her head, Serena winked at Hotaru.  
  
"Well I better be going, first day of Hogwarts tomorrow. Setsuna, you will be attending with me won't you?"  
  
"Yes Hime, if that is your wish."  
  
"It is, and Hotaru you will be helping Proffesor Celeste teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts right?"  
  
"Yup Sere, I am going to be taking Setsunas' job, but I won't be there until later tomorrow night"  
  
"Okay then I'm off, night you guys."  
  
Serena teleported back to her room. The room was very pretty; her bed was silver with silver drapes covering her four poster bed. The walls were covered with stars and moons and her trunk was black with the symbol of cosmos all over it. Serena changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's Dream  
  
Serena was all alone, standing in the middle of nothing. It was just black. All she could see was a void. Serena shivered in fear, it was so cold, she didn't know what she could do. Serena felt trapped, no way of getting out. Serena turned around in circles, she was hearing things. Evil laughter, weird music, a maniac talking, and then there was nothing, no sound, just blackness once again. She sat down where she was and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes and listened intently.  
  
"You are evil, Face it, there is nothing you can do. You were born for evil purposes and that is your mission. Destroy, Kill, Eliminate!"  
An Evil voice was talking to her, it seemed like the voice was everywhere, in her head and around her. Could it really be? Could she be evil, even after all she had done to protect the world? Serena shook her head; it wasn't true she wasn't evil. Serena stood up and tried to runaway. The voice again spoke up, this time it was taunting her.  
  
"Why are you trying to run away? Are you forgetting who you are? Did you already forget your promise? Destroy, Kill, Eliminate!"  
  
Serena couldn't take it anymore, so she screamed. Everything was turning crimson, blood was dripping everywhere and Serena felt helpless. Then a person was walking towards her all bloody and battered, Serena felt hatred for the person for some reason and she raised her hand and a beam of silver light was aimed at the person. Serena released the light and it hit the person making the person collapse in a bloody heap. Serena saw the persons face and she looked on in shock she killed her-  
  
End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena shot out of bed, sweat was dripping all over her body. That dream, it seemed so real. Was it trying to tell her something? Was she really evil?  
  
Serena got out of her bed and walked to her mirror; she sat down and touched her face. What was going on? Sighing Serena decided to forget about the dream and get ready for her first day at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With Harry and Co  
  
Harry was eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron. It was the first day of classes and Harry seemed unusually happy.   
  
"Bloody hell Harry, what's wrong? You seem different today." Ron asked his friend.   
  
"Yeah Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, also concerned for her friend.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine." Harry answered them both with a smile.  
  
"So what do you guys think of Serena?" Hermione questioned.  
At the question Harry blushed. Harry actually thought Serena was very pretty, but so did a lot of other guys, including Draco Malfoy. Just then Serena walked threw the door and walked towards the Proffesors table.   
  
"Harry look how Malfoy's looking at her. He's smitten. For one I don't think he has a chance with her." Hermione anounced.  
As they were talking Proffesor McGonagol was handing out there schedules.   
  
"Bloody Hell, why do we always have double Potions with Slytherin?" Ron groaned.   
  
"We also have Divination and Care of magical creatures with Slytherin as well." Hermione stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With Serena  
  
"Hello Uncle Dumby-chan and Snape-chan." Serena said while smiling, totaly forgeting about her dream. "What do I have on my Schedule?"  
  
"Good morning Sere, here's your schedule." Dumbledore said as handed Serena her schedule.  
  
"I have Double potions first with Slytherin and Gryffndor, Astronomy with Gryffndor and Huffelpuff, Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, Divination with Gryffndor and Slytherin, and Advanced flying with Slytherins and Ravenclaw. Tomorrow I have a different schedule. Why's that Uncle Dumby-chan?"  
  
"Well Sere, we thought that it would be better that you are mixed around a lot, so none of the houses will feel special." Dumbledore told his niece while his eyes were sparkling.  
  
Serena just nodded her head.  
  
Breakfast was over and Serena was already late. She forgot her Potions materials in her room and her room was the opposite way of the dungeons. Skidding to a halt right in front of the dungeons, Serena was ready for the yelling she was expecting to get, but to her surprise she saw her cousin.   
  
"Miss Cosmos, please tell me why you were late." Snape asked his niece sharply. Serena stepped back, why was her cousin being so mean to her?  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I left my stuff in my room and it's the opposite way of the Dungeons." Serena was pouting; she had heard all the rumors about her cousin, but she never thought them to be true.  
  
"Very well. Since you do not have a current house then no points off."   
Snape glared at Serena, but inside he was hoping that his cousin would forgive him. "Please sit next to Mister Malfoy"  
  
Serena walked over to the chair next Draco and she smiled at him, and he smirked back.  
  
Draco Malfoy was very attracted to Serena and he didn't know why, but when he saw Potter looking at her something in him snapped and he was overcome with jealousy.   
  
"So Serena why didn't the hat place you in a house?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Do you really think you should ask that Draco Malfoy?"  
Serena whispered harshly.  
  
"Aren't we in a spitfire mode, humph, why should I care, you're probably another mudblood."  
  
Serena was seething in anger, who did this guy think she was? He probably didn't know who her family was. How dare the idiot. "Why you insufferable baka, how dare you, you bakayaro, your probably just another hentai, damn gaki." Serena was so pissed that she switched into Japanese.  
  
Malfoy was clueless, so he decided to not say anything.   
  
Proffesor Snape was practically glaring at his favorite student. How dare that brat argue with his cousin? Snape was very tempted to take points away from his own house.  
  
"Alright for today's' class we shall make a potion that will show the person who drinks it what they were in there past lives and how they died."   
  
Serena was in shock, she looked towards her cousin, and he looked at her. "Only a few people will be drinking it, for those who aren't drinking the potion they will be the ones making it. The next few lessons will be about making potions that have something to do with the past." Snape said.  
  
Serena sighed in relief; she was glad that he wouldn't be making her take the potion. The down side of it was the fact that she was partnered up with Malfoy.   
  
"Ok here's the deal Draco, I'll make the potion and you can drink it."  
  
"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"  
  
"Do you know how to make it?" Draco just shook his head and blushed. "That's what I thought. I know how to make it, so I am trying to make this easier for the both of us. So are you going to do as I say or not?"  
  
Draco glowered at Serena, but then he obliged. "Fine, but I won't be taking orders from you next time."  
  
Serena started mixing the potion; she wasn't really paying attention so she didn't see what was going on in the class room. She was in her own little world. How was she going to talk to Mamouro? She didn't love him anymore. For some reason she felt as if she never loved him. What was going on? Serena decided that it was time that she wrote to him and told him it was over. She was just hoping that he didn't get angry with her for not wanting to follow the destiny that was supposed to be. The Inners died and with that so did the Destiny that had been Crystal Tokyo. Serena decided she would take things into her own hands; she was going to make her own Destiny. She was no longer the clumsy air head. She was her own person and nothing would stop her. Serena was Cosmos and she would make her own path and Cosmos would no longer be alone. Serena was shaken out of her thoughts by Malfoy.  
  
"Is the potion finished yet?"  
  
Serena looked down at the potion and cringed, she was mixing it for over 5 minutes, since she did that, the potion was very powerful. Malfoy seeing she stopped stirring grabbed the cauldron and poured some in a glass.  
  
"Malfoy, you might not want to drink it. It's more powerful then what professor Snape asked for."  
  
"Nonsense, it'll be fine."  
  
"Fine, you're the one drinking it, but I must warn you, the potion will show parts of your past life that should be forgotten."  
  
"That's fine; I'll probably be some prince or something."  
  
"You're so full of yourself." Malfoy just smirked.  
  
Professor Snape, seeing that everyone was finished, started calling on people to drink the potion.   
"Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Pansy got up and drank the potion. In front of the whole class and a big TV like glob appeared. It was silver and swirling and something started appearing on its surface. It was a picture of an ugly dog scratching itself, it looked like it had fleas and it was all skin and bone. The dog started chasing a rat and the rat ran towards a creek. The creek was nasty, the water was green and there seemed to be some weird animals living in it. The dog ran into the creek and it was stupid because it forgot that it couldn't swim so it died.   
  
Ron was trying to hold back his laughter, Pansy was a dog.  
"No wonder why she's such a bitch." Ron whispered to Harry who started snickering. Hermione looked aghast.   
"Ron don't be so mean." Hermione whispered harshly.   
  
Pansy on the other hand was blushing of embarrassment. She walked to her chair and sat down while sulking. Draco turned in his seat and whispered something to Pansy that made her run out of the class crying. Serena felt sorry for Pansy even though the girl could be quite annoying.   
  
"Draco what did you say to her?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing except that she is a disgrace to all Slytherins."  
  
"That wasn't very nice Draco."  
  
"Do I care?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
Serena wanted to pummel him into the ground, he was such a jerk. Nothing interesting happened with anyone else's' past life until it was Dracos' turn to go next.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Snape called out. Malfoy looked smug knowing that his past life would be interesting. Malfoy walked up to the front of the class with his potion. He lifted the potion up to his mouth and drained the whole glass. While this was happening Serena felt tense. Something was going to happen. The potion was very powerful and she was scared of what she was going to see.   
  
Just like with everyone else's potion there was a silver glob that appeared before the whole class. But this time instead of a picture appearing, the silver was being taken over by blackness. The blackness was taking over all the silver and it soon got to the edges but it didn't stop. It kept going until it covered the whole room. Many girls screamed in terror, a few feinting.  
  
Everyone was floating in the black void. The place felt eerie and to Serena it felt familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what was so familiar about it. The blackness felt dark and evil and then finally a picture appeared. It was of the Galaxy Cauldron and a gorgeous silver haired man was there trying to capture as many star seeds as possible. Then a woman appeared in a gold metal suit telling him to stop. The man had an evil grin on his face and he started attacking the golden clad woman. The woman shot an attack towards the man and it hit him full on the chest, but it didn't do too much damage. The man ran towards the woman and he hit her with a black beam of light, but the woman was faster and she moved away from the beam and attacked the man with a blinding light. When the light was gone the woman was on the floor panting. The man was lying almost lifeless on the floor, blood surrounding him. Out of the man came a black mist which the woman did not see and it entered her being. The woman tried to struggle but she was to weak. The being took her over and her eyes started to glow red and she shot a beam at the helpless man on the floor. He turned into a sparkling light that turned into a star seed and went back into the cauldron.   
  
Many girls were crying when the scene ended and many of the boys were shocked. Serena was still, she always wondered what happened to Galaxia and how she became Chaos. The darkness diminished and the silver was back and Draco Malfoy feinted.   
  
Serena stared shocked at his limp form. Draco Malfoys past life was a part of Chaos. Harry looked at the shocked girl and walked over to her.   
  
"Hey are you ok?" Harry asked Serena.  
  
"Huh yeah, it's just a little shocking, you know. He went threw so much."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but even then he was evil. Do you think he will ever change?"  
  
"I believe people can change. And for one I think Draco will change one day. Oh how rude of me, my name is Serena Cosmos and you are Harry Potter right?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you. So which school did you come from?"   
  
"Actually, I didn't really go to another school for witchcraft and wizardry. I had a tutor."  
  
"When do you think he'll wake up?"  
  
"I have no idea." Serena looked up at Harry and smiled, she thought he was pretty nice and Serena actually thought that she might actually have a good time at her new school, no matter how weird it was.   
  
Nothing interesting happened for the rest of Potions and Malfoy was sent up to Madame Pomfrey. At lunch time all the students heard what happened in potions and Malfoy was still not up. Serena was starting to get worried. Serena walked up to the Professors table and this time she sat next to the new professor, Professor Wood. Professor Wood smiled at Serena and gave her his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Cosmos. I'm Professor Wood and I see that you are in one of my class's."  
  
Serena giggled at the professors antics.  
"Yes Professor, I am. So I heard you were once in Gryffindor. How was it?"  
  
"Yes I was in Gryffndor, and I also was once the captain of the quidittch team for Gryffndor and Harry over there was the finest seeker I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."  
Serena smiled at the Professor and she thought he was pretty cute. Serena started blushing when she caught herself staring at him. Serena definitely thought this would be a Crazy year.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Uh Oh, Harry Likes Serena and SO Does Malfoy and Serena is falling for the new Professor? What's going to happen? When's Setsuna going to show up? Find out in the next chapter of A Fathers Love!  
  
So how'd ya all like it? I know it has been a long time since I last update and I am really sorry for the long wait, but I got sick and I had to go to the hospital. And this week wasn't any better. As for now I might have a tumor in my right calf so it may take a week or so before I will have the next chapter up. It all depends on the reviews. The more reviews the faster I will work on the story. So make sure to REVIEW! 


End file.
